


Love Is Blue

by bluewishdust



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewishdust/pseuds/bluewishdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about Chloe Price, Max Caulfield, Rachel Amber and the colour blue.</p><p>AU in which none of the bad stuff has ever happened, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short and probably kinda strange but every time I see something blue I have to think about this damn game and it's characters and therefore I somehow had to write this?  
> I hope you still like to read it! (and btw I would be really really happy for some feedback on this since I have no idea at all what to think about it)

There were many things special about Chloe Price, Max Caulfield, Rachel Amber and the relationship they shared, and you could not really see all of this things. But if you looked close enough, you could notice, what was one of the traceable things which united them. It was the colour blue, a colour which ran through all of their lives.

Cloe’s hair was probably the most obvious blue thing about them. The strands of blue which fell into her face whenever she turned her head, were not easy to miss and that was intentionally. She painted her nails blue too. She did, or Max did it for her. 

When the colour of Chloe’s hair started to fade, Rachel sometimes helped her dyeing it and afterwards there were blue stains on Max’s pillows, because Rachel was sloppy with washing out the dye. Rachel’s hands might remained blue too once in a while, because she couldn’t get the dye off herself or off the bathroom interior. 

Chloe’s eyes were as blue as the eyeshadow Rachel liked to wear and the bracelet around Max’s wrist was as blue as Rachel’s favourite feather earring. 

Max had to think about Chloe’s hair and about Chloe’s wicked smile every time she took a photo of something blue. Chloe had to think of Rachel, and how wild and free she was, every time the sky was clear and blue. And when Rachel saw the deep blue ocean she had to think of Max and how she was like the sea sometimes, either really calm or agitated. 

Chloe liked to trace the blue veins which shimmered through Max’s pale skin with her fingers. And Rachel liked the blueberry pancakes, Chloe made for them in the morning after a sleepless night. Max liked the blue lace bra, she sometimes borrowed from Rachel. 

Max's voice sounded blue over the phone, when she visited her parents and missed the touch of the other two girls. The lullabys Rachel sang, when they were trying to sleep under one blanked, which was almost too short for the three of them, were blue, and Chloe’s mind was blue, when she thought about the mess which was their daily life.

Blue was the colour of their lips, when they sneaked into the swiming pool and stayed in the water for far too long. Blue was the colour of their fingers when it was freezing outside and the three of them kept holding hands instead of putting them inside their pockets. Blue was the colour of the light which fell through the window when they fell asleep, limbs tangled together. 

For them the colour of love was not red, but blue.


End file.
